prettycurefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Itsuki Myoudouin
Itsuki Myoudouin (明堂院いつき Myoudouin Itsuki) es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la Escuela de la Academia Myoudou. Es la nieta de Gentarou Myoudouin, el presidente de la Academia Myoudou. Debido a que parece y se viste como un hombre, los nuevos estudiantes suelen confundirla, e incluso la gente que sabe de su situación algunas veces olvidan que es una chica. Ella cambia de vestuario porque eligió tomar el lugar de su hermano mayor, Satsuki, que está demasiado enfermo como para actuar como heredero del dojo familiar. Debido a esto ella es muy buena luchadora, y suele luchar con movimientos de karate. Su Flor Corazón es una peonia, que simboliza su renacimiento como persona y a su noble fondo. El alter ego de Itsuki es Cure Sunshine y su frase gancho es ¡Yo curaré la oscuridad de tu corazón con mi luz! (その心の闇、私の光で照らしてみせる! Sono kokoro no yami, watashi no hikari de tera shitemiseru!). Itsuki es amable, civilizada, y cuida mucho de sus amigos. También es mostrado que es un poco femenina, ya que encuentra algunos juguetes y diseños bonitos, aunque ella lo esconde al principio. Tras aceptar su lado femenino, Itsuki suele gritar "¡Que mono!" (可愛い Kawai) cada vez que ve algo adorable. Cada vez que ve a Potpourri haciendo algo adorable, ella lo grita volviendose más femenina y se olvida de mantener la calma. Ella es normalmente más tranquila que Tsubomi y Erika, pero sin embargo no le gusta ver a sus amigos sufriendo o doloridos. Como Tsubomi, ella tiene una personalidad más calmada y protectora; por lo que las maneras vivas y libres de preocupaciones de Erika contrastan con las dos. Itsuki parece ser una amable, atractiva y atletica chica con una actitud de principe, que choca a muchos subordinados. Al principio, Tsubomi tuvo una breve admiración por Itsuki hasta que descubrió que era una chica. Desde entonces Tsubomi la admira mucho y la tiene como modelo. Debido a su personalidad más tranquila, Itsuki se lleva muy bien con Yuri y suelen forman equipo al igual que Tsubomi y Erika. Itsuki en su forma civil tiene el pelo castaña cortado en un estilo de niño corto con las puntas un poco hacia arriba con un flequillo recto, y tiene los ojos marrones. En la escuela ella viste el uniforme de los chicos en vez de el de las chicas con el fin de ocultar su verdadero genero. Este uniforme consiste en una camiseta blanca de mangas largas con los puños azules y una cremallera en medio del mismo color. Los pantalones son también largos y blancos con zapatos del mismo color. En los últimos episodios ella lleva el uniforme de las chicas y se ha dejado el pelo más largo. Su ropa de diario consiste en un vestido amarillo con las mangas pomposas y un lazo naranja dibujado en el lado derecho. En el cuello también lleva un pequeño lazo naranja. Debajo lleva unas mayas azules oscuras que le llegan hasta la mitad de los gemelos. Como zapatos lleva unas zapatillas blancas de deporte Historia thumb|276px|Logo de Heartcatch Pretty Cure HeartCatch PreCure! (ハートキャッチプリキュア! HātoKyatchi PuriKyua!), llamada también HeartCatch Pretty Cure!, es una serie de anime japonés y la séptima temporada del anime Futari wa Pretty Cure de Toei Animation, la serie se estrenó el 7 de febrero del 2010 en TV Asahi (Japón), para sustituir a Fresh Pretty Cure, la sexta temporada de Pretty Cure, y finalizó el 30 de enero del 2011. Esta serie es una historia alterna a las seis temporadas anteriores de Pretty Cure. Cierto día, Tsubomi tiene un misterioso sueño donde dos guerreras, Dark Cure y Cure Moonligth, luchan frente a un enorme árbol del que nacen unas hermosas flores. Cuando Cure Moonligth es derrotada las flores se marchitan y caen al suelo. y debido a eso los espíritus que habitaban en aquel árbol huyen. Días más tarde, después de que Tsubomi fue transferida a la academia Myoudouin, los espíritus que vio en aquel sueño aparecen frente a ella. Al mismo tiempo un misterioso enemigo ataca y roba la Flor Corazón de su nueva amiga, Erika Kurumi. Para salvar la Flor Corazón de su amiga Tsubomi debe convertirse en Pretty Cure, ella es Cure Blossom. HeartCatch Pretty Cure thumb|left|180px|Flor Corazón de ItsukiItsuki aparece por primera vez, tras tranformarse Tsubomi y Erika en Cure Blossom y Cure Marine, recordandole a Erika que debe entregarle la lista de las miembros del club de Moda o si no no podrá formarse. Durante un tiempo Erika le da largas hasta que consigue las suficientes miembros. En una ocasión, Cobraja verá como su Flor Corazón se marchita por tener que esconder su lado femenino, y la convierte en un Desertrian. Blossom y Marine consiguen purificarla. Mientras tanto Tsubomi y Erika descubren que Yuri fue Cure Moonlight en el pasado y que Dark Cure está obsesionada con derrotarla. thumb|226px|Cure Sunshine con su Pandereta BrillanteTsubomi y Erika seguirán peleando contra los Apostoles del Desierto para conseguir Semillas Corazón con las que resucitar el Árbol Corazón. Tsubomi le ofrece a Itsuki que se una al club de Moda y tras pensárselo mucho, Itsuki finalmente acepta, empezando a aceptar su lado femenino. Cuando han reunido suficientes Semillas Corazón una nueva hada nacerá, Potpourri, quien buscará a su propia compañera.Esta resultará ser Itsuki , quien se transforma en Cure Sunshine, para proteger a su hermano Satsuki, que ha sido convertido en un Desertrian ya que tenía miedo por su operación. thumb|left|Cure Sunshine recién transformadathumb|Espejo Atrapacorazones Con su nueva compañera, las chicas viajaran al Árbol Corazón que está cerca de ser descubierto por Dark Cure. Ellas pelean contra la villana y aunque dificilemente, consiguen poner un escudo en el Árbol Corazón para que así no puedan encontrarlo. Ella empiezan a notar que los Desertrians son más fuertes y deciden conseguir el Espejo Atrapacorazones. Para ello, deben enfrentarse al hombre misterioso que no es otro que Coupe, la mascota de Kaoruko. thumb|158px|Cure Moonlight renaceElla les cuenta la verdad sobre el hada de Yuri, que murió por protegerla. Sin embargo, al conseguir suficientes Semillas Corazón, Yuri vuelve a adquirir la capacidad de transformarse en Cure Moonlight y pelea contra Dark Cure, derrotandola. Las cuatro Pretty Cure juntas seguiran peleando contra los Apostoles del Desierto. Sin embargo, Dune, verdadero jefe de estos, manda unos Demonios del Desierto que comienzan a desertificar el planeta. Las Pretty Cure viajaran al Palacio Pretty Cure para conseguir su super forma. Pero para ello deben enfrentarse a su yo del pasado, es decir, a las Mirage Pretty Cure. Una vez que las vencen, las chicas obtienen el poder de transformarse en Super Silhouette, con la que vencen a los Demonios del Desierto. Ellas consiguen vencer a Sasorina y Tsubomi descubre que va a tener una hermana pequeña thumb|left|Las HeartCatch en la forma Super SilhouettePor Navidad, Kaoruko se transforma en Cure Flower para ayudarlas pero entonces Dune llegará a la tierra y secuestra a Kaoruko ya que esta tiene su poder encerrado en un medallón. El mundo empezará a transformarse en unthumb|226px|Infinita Silhouette vence a Dune desierto ya que Dune ha destruirdo el Árbol Corazón pero las Pretty Cure irán a salvar a Kaoruko. Moonlight pelea contra Dark Cure mientras Blossom lo hace contra Sabaku. Tras vencer a Dark Cure, se desvela que Sabaku es el padre de Yuri y le desvela que Dark Cure era su medio hermana. Sin embargo, Dune acaba con Sabaku haciendo que Moonlight entre en colera pero Blossom consigue calmarla. Las cuatro Pretty Cure juntas pelean contra Dune e intentan purificarlo con la Super Silhouette pero no le afecta. Dune se hace más grande y comienza a destruir el planeta así que las chicas se fusionan en su última super forma, la Infinita Silhouette. Finalmente, el Árbol Corazón vuele a crecer, Kumojaki, Cobraja y Sasorina viven una vida normal. Las chicas vuelven a su vida normal mientras las mascotas regresan al Árbol Corazón HeartCatch Pretty Cure: Espectáculo de moda en la ciudad de las flores thumb|left|Olivier (Loup-Garou)El Barón Salamander está en la Torre Eiffel cuando su discipulo, Loup-Garou, le quita el cristal de su poder, pidiendole que no destruya el mundo. El baron le lanza a su murcielago y mientras el chico cae lo llama padre. Tsubomi y las chicas están en París admirando lo bonita que es la ciudad cuando Erika thumb|167px|Barón Salamanderintenta meterle miedo a Tsubomi con la historia de un hombre lobo. Mientras visita la ciudad, Erika comenta que es la ciudad de la moda pero Tsubomi no está de acuerdo ya que su abuela le ha dicho que es la ciudad de las flores. Ella se marcha en busca de las flores pero acaba perdiendose. De repente, del cielo cae Loup-Garou herido. El chico le dice que lo deje en paz pero Tsubomi no quiere. Los murcielagos los encuentran y ellos empiezan a huir, cogiendo Loup-Garou a Tsubomi y saltando por los tejados. Ellos despistan a los murcielagos y Tsubomi empieza a seguirlo hasta que el Baron Salamander aparece. Le pide a Loup-Garou que le devuelva el cristal pero como este se niega, coge su Flor Corazón y lo convierte en un Desertrian. Tsubomi se transforma en Cure Blossom y pelea contra él para ayudarlo. Erika e Itsuki aparecerán también para ayudarla y conseguiran purificar a Loup-Garou. Barón Salamander aparece antes ellas y las mascotan le quitan la esfera donde está el chico. Antes de marcharse, el barón le recuerda que vuelva antes de la luna llena. Loup-Garou recuerda cuando de pequeño rezaba en una capilla hasta que oyó a Salamander y lo libero. Salamander le prometió concederle un deseo y cuando el niño pidió un padre y una madre le dijo que los buscarían juntos. thumb|left|238px|Cure Ange cuando venció a SalamanderLoup-Garou se despierta y las chicas se presentan. La madre de Erika y Momoka acepta que se quede con ellos. Hablando solos Tsubomi y él, ella decide ponerle otro nombre, Olivier. Tsubomi comienza a agoviar a Olivier quien le dice que la odia. Tras hablar un rato con Erika, Olivier va con Itsuki a comprar. Cuando vuelven, ellos se prueban distintos conjuntos para el desfile. Como él no puede sonreir, se marcha a su habitación donde comienza a convertirse en hombre lobo. Tsubomi llega y lo abraza haciendo que se calme. Al día siguiente, Yuri y Olivier caminan y Olivier le dice a Yuri que ellos siempre viajaban en busca de los fragmentos del cristal. Olivier recuerda que Salamander le metió una piedra en la cabeza que lo convirtió en un hombre lobo. Salamander aparece y Yuri se transforman en Cure Moonlight para proteger a Olivier hasta que Salamander los transporta a un teatro. Yuri vuelve a casa y les cuenta la historia de thumb|270px|Olivier como hombre loboSalamander, que fue derrotador por Cure Ange y encerrado. Él juró vengarse y por ello busca destruir el mundo a traves de su poder encerrado en el cristal. Yuri les cuenta que Olivier la dejó inconsciente y se marchó con él. Las chicas deciden ir a ayudarle y van hasta el castillo donde Olivier encontró a Salamander. Olivier le pide a Salamander que no destruya el mundo y que si tiene que pararlo a la fuerza lo hará. Él comienza a pelear contra el barón hasta que la luna sale completa y Salamander lo controla, pidiendole que destruya el lugar. thumb|left|254px|Verdadera forma de SalamanderBlossom y Marine llegan para pelear contra Olivier mientras Moonlight y Sunshine lo hacén contra el Barón Salamander. thumb|222px|Las Pretty Cure vencen a SalamanderOlivier las ataca ya que no es dueño de sí mismo mientras Blossom intenta que Marine y él no peleen. Blossom se interpone en un ataque de Marine y Olivier al verla sacrificarse por él se despierta. Sin embargo, el barón obtiene su verdadera forma, la de un dragón. Coupe aparece ayudandoles a defender la ciudad. Ellos deciden luchar contra él y usan la Super Silhouette. Ellas forcejean hasta que Olivier comienza a animarlas y los demás ciudadanos también. Ellas consiguen vencer a Salamander y devolverlo a su forma humana. Olivier se acerca a él y cuando el barón se despierta comienza a decir que vencerá a las Pretty Cure la proxima vez pero Olivier se rie y le enseña el cristal roto. Olivier le dice que hagan otro viaje y les da las gracias a las Pretty Cure. Ellas hacen el espectaculo de moda y despues se despiden de Olivier y Salamander. Cure Sunshine thumb|330px|Cure Sunshine presentándose"¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!" "¡La flor que se baña en la luz del sol, Cure Sunshine!" "Pretty Cure, Open my heart!" "The flower that bathes in sunlight, Cure Sunshine!" 陽の光浴びる一輪の花、キュアサンシャイン！(Hi no hikari abiru ichirin no hana, Kyua Sanshain!) Cure Sunshine (キュア サンシャイン Kyua Sanshain) es el alter ego Pretty Cure de Itsuki, que gana cuando tiene que proteger a su hermano mayor cuando este se convierte en un Desertrian. Ella es muy diferente de Cure Blossom y Cure Marine en el sentido de que su Perfume Corazón se llama el Perfume Brillante, utiliza la Pandereta Brillante en lugar de las Batutas Florales y su ataque se llama Fuerte Explosión Dorada en lugar de la usual Fuerte Ola Rosada, Azul, Plateada u Oscura. Ella también pelea mucho mejor que sus compañeras debido a su entrenamiento en el dojo familiar, y normalmente usa movimientos de karate. Su color es el amarillo y el dorado, su símbolo floral es el girasol y sus poderes están relacionados con la luz del sol. Cure Sunshine, al igual que sus compañeras, tiene subataques que sirven para dañar a los monstruos pero no para destruirlos: Escudo Girasol, en el que produce un escudo con forma de girasol que devuelve los ataques, si se le añade la palabra Impacto es capaz de lanzarlo contra el enemigo; Protección Girasol, otro escudo pero que no devuelve los ataques; Destello Luz del Sol, en el que hace un círculo de chispas que lanza . Sus ataques son: *'"Pretty Cure Gold Forte Burst! ("¡Fuerte Explosión Dorada Pretty Cure!")': Invocando la Pandereta Brillante (Shiny Tambourine), forma multitud de pequeños girasoles que se dirigen hasta el enemigo, explotando y formando un girasol que gira y lo purifica. Sunshine invoca su pandereta así:¡Reunete, poder de las flores! ¡Pandereta Brillante!. Frase de invocación: ¡Bailad, flores! ¡Fuerte Explosión Dorada Pretty Cure! *'"Pretty Cure Flower Power Fortissimo!" ("¡Poder Floral Fortísimo Pretty Cure!")': Con su pandereta dibuja dos "F" que la envuelve en un aura amarilla, y atravesando en corazón el enemigo, aparece su flor (girasol) girando y purificandolo. Sunshine puede usar este ataque sola, o con alguna de sus compañeras. Frase de invocación: "¡Reunete, poder de las flores!... ¡Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure!". *'"Pretty Cure Shining Fortissimo!" ("¡Brillo Fortísimo Pretty Cure!")': Es el ataque triple que realiza con Cure Blossom y Cure Marine, combinando la Fuerte Explosión Dorada Pretty Cure con el Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure. Frase de Invocación: ¡Brillo Fortísimo... (Sunshine) ...Pretty Cure! (Blossom y Marine)...¡Corazón Atrapado!(Blossom y Marine) Super Cure Sunshine thumb|236px|Super Cure Sunshine"¡Las flores que brillan en todo el mundo! ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure! ¡Super Silueta!" "Flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！(Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Haatokyacchi purikyua! Suupaa shiruetto!) Super Cure Sunshine ( スーパーキュアサンシャイン Suupaakyuasanshain) es la actualización de Sunshine en Super Silhouette que recibe después de pasar el juicio en el Palacio Pretty Cure. Esta forma se obtiene a través del Espejo Atrapacorazones y la Super Semilla Pretty Cure. De esta forma, el traje de Sunshine se vuelve mayoritariamente blanco aunque es muy parecido a su forma normal. Su pelo se vuelve más largo y brillante. En la mitad de su cabeza aparece una peineta de corazón y unos pendientes en forma de corazón sus orejas. Sus coleteros se vuelven blancos. Sus guantes se hacen más grandes y blancos, con unos ribetes al final, y le lazo de su cuello desaparece. La falda es más alargada por detrás y tiene más volumen. Las botas blancas le llegan hasta los muslos y el lazo se hace más grande y de color blanco. En esta forma, las HeartCatch ganan unas alas transparentes en forma de corazón con las que pueden volar. Su ataque es: *' "Pretty Cure HeartCatch Orchestra!" ("¡Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure!")': Es un ataque utilizado por todas las chicas en Super Silhouette y con sus respectivas armas y el Espejo Atrapacorazones. Las cuatro invocan a una gran mujer que recoge energía en su puño y aplasta al enemigo con él. Las cuatro flores aparecen tras el monstruo y lo purifican. Frase de invocación: "¡Flores, florezcan con orgullo! ¡Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure!" Infinita Silhouette thumb|left|226px|Infinita Silhouette"¡La gran flor que florece en todo el universo! Poder infinito... Amor infinito... La Pretty Cure con ojos como estrellas... ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Infinita Silhouette!" "The grand flower that blossoms throughout the universe! Infinite power... Infinite love... the Pretty Cure with eyes like stars... Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Infinity Silhouette!" 宇宙に咲く大輪の花、無限の力と無限の愛を持つ、星の瞳のプリキュア　ハートキャッチプリキュア無限シルエット！ (Uchuu ni Saku Tairin no Hana. Mugen no Chikara to Mugen no ai wo motsu, hoshi no hitomi no Purikyua! Haatokyacchipurikyua, Mugen Shiruetto!) Infinita Silhouette (無限シルエット Mugen Shiruetto) es la fusión y última forma de todas las Pretty Cure de HeartCatch Pretty Cure. Combinando sus corazones, Blossom, Marine, Sunshine y Moonlight junto con Chypre, Coffret y Potpourri se fusionan formando una única cure. Esta cure tiene una apariencia muy parecida a la de Tsubomi pero con el pelo mucho más claro. Sus coletas ondean a su alrededor y están recogidas por coleteros rosas con forma de flores. Sus ojos son muy brillantes y se ven numerosas estrellas en ellos. Viste un vestido simple blanco ondeante, y una capa blanca rosada con un broche al lado derecho con forma de corazón rodeado de pétalos de cerezo. A su alrededor hay un escudo que la protege de todos los golpes que intenta asestarle Dune. Infinita Silhouette consigue atravesar el corazón de Dune con su ataque y purificarlo. Su ataque es: *'"Pretty Cure Straight Punch!" ("¡Puñetazo Directo Pretty Cure!")': Infinita Silhouette carga su puño contra Dune y le golpea en el pecho. Esto desencadena una gran explosión, tras la cual aparece el corazón de Dune sobre este. Él se aleja volviendo a ser un niño, y desaparece sonriendo mientras Infinita Silhuoette llora por él. Frase de invocación: "¡Puñetazo Directo Pretty Cure!". Etimología Itsuki (いつき): Un nombre japones unisex que tiene varios significados dependiendo de como se escriba en kanji, sin embargo el nombre de Itsuki está escrito en hiragana en vez, por lo que es imposible encontrar un significado exacto para este nombre. El significado más probable es "árboles de madera" (樹 Itsuki), que encaja con el tema de las plantas de HeartCatch Pretty Cure Myoudouin (明堂院): Myou (明) se traduce como "brillante" o "luz", en referencia a los poderes de Itsuki basados en la luz del sol como Cure Sunshine. Dou (堂) viene del prefijo para construir el significado de "magnifico". In (院) significa "institución", "templo", "mansión", "escuela", una referencia a su conexión con la Escuela de la Academia Myoudou. Cure Sunshine: Es el nombre de Pretty Cure que Itsuki se da a sí misma al transformarse, despues de mirar hacia arriba y poner sus ojos en el sol, deslumbrandose un poco. Dentro de la historia, ella elige este nombre en inspiración de su hermano, quien solía animarla usando los rayos de sol. Curiosidades *Itsuki nombra a su conejo de peluche Usapyon, el cual es también el nombre del conejo de peluche de Love Momozono (Fresh) de pequeña *Extrañamente, el uniforme masculino de Itsuki es blanco, mientras el de los demás es gris. Incluso en verano, Itsuki sigue llevando el uniforme de invierno *Cure Sunshine fue un rumor desde hace mucho tiempo debido a escaneados de revistas filtrados, pero es confirmo que era real. Su Merchandise empezó a venderse en Julio del 2010, y por las mismas fechas la revista Nakayoshi confirmo su primera aparición en el episodio 23, el 18 de Julio de 2010 *Ha sido especulado por los fan que el nombre de Cure Sunshine viene de el hecho de que el sol mantiene la vida de las flores, cuyos poderes pertenecen a Cure Blossom. Este paralelismo existe también entre Cure Moonlight y Cure Marine donde Cure Moonlight tiene el poder de la luz de la luna que controla las mareas, cuyos poderes controla Cure Marine. *Debido a que Cure Sunshine tiene poderes similares a los de Cure Moonlight (generar barreras) y el tema obvio sol-luna, es asumido por los fan que ella forman un duo al igual que Cure Blossom y Cure Marine. Sin embargo, en realidad Cure Sunshine pertenece a la nueva generación y no a la de Cure Moonlight *Cure Sunshine y Cure Passion (Fresh) comparte algunas similitudes ya que ambas están consideradas en tener ataques distintos y armas que las de sus respectivas compañeras Pretty Cure *El cumpleaños de Itsuki es el 15 de Abril *Es la primera Pretty Cure que usa artes marciales seguida de Cure Rosetta(Doki Doki) *Itsuki es la segunda cure en ser la presidenta del consejo estudiatil de su escuela, y la primera cure amarilla en serlo *Ella junto a Cure Moonlight y Cure Flower son las únicas Cures que aparecen aún sin ser Pretty Cure en su película perteneciente de All Stars: Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: La luz de la esperanza - ¡Protege la Joya Arcoiris!. *En la encuesta de personajes de "Pretty Cure All Stars DX3", Cure Sunshine apareció en las siguientes posiciones: 8ª en la "Pretty Cure Favorita", 6ª en la "Pretty Cure con la que te gustaría formar equipo", 6ª en la "Pretty Cure que te gustaría ser". *En la colección de cartas "Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection", Itsuki es representada con el girasol, que simboliza aspiración y brillantez *Comparte su seiyuu, Houko Kuwashima, con Nene Amano y Cutemon de Digimon Xros Wars (Digimon Fusion en la versión inglesa). Imágenes Perfiles itsuki.png|Perfiles de Cure Sunshine e Itsuki Myoudouin Sunshine_perfiles_toei.jpg|Perfiles completos de Cure Sunshine (Toei Animation) Sunshine_perfiles_asahi.jpg|Perfiles completos de Cure Sunshine (TV Asahi) Chara14c.jpg|Super Cure Sunshine Super_sunshine_alas.jpg|Super Cure Sunshine con alas Rainbow sunshine.png|Super Cure Sunshine en la película Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Infinite Silhouette.jpg|Infinita Silhouette Cartel_sunshine_peli.jpg|Cartel de Cure Sunshine en la película de HeartCatch Pretty Cure Cartel_sunshine_dx3.jpg|Cartel de Cure Sunshine en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Sunshine_dx3.jpg|Cure Sunshine en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Cartel_sunshine_new_stage.png|Cartel de Cure Sunshine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Sunshine_new_stage.png|Cure Sunshine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Sunshine_opening_new_stage.png|Cure Sunshine en el opening de Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage sunshine23.png|Perfil de Cure Sunshine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Cartel_sunshine_all_stars_new_stage_2.jpg|Cartel de Cure Sunshine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Sunshine_new_stage_2.png|Cure Sunshine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Chara14.jpg|Perfiles completos de Itsuki en uniforme Itsuki_civil.jpg|Perfiles completos de Itsuki en su ropa de diario Cure Sunshine Sunshine.png|Cure Sunshine se presenta curesunshinetransformation.gif|Itsuki transformandose Sunshine pandereta brillante.jpg|Cure Sunshine con la Pandereta Brillante precure golden forte burst.gif|Sunshine lanzando la "Fuerte Explosión Dorada Pretty Cure" shining-fortissimo-a.gif|"Brillo Fortisimo Pretty Cure" shining-fortissimo-a (1).gif|"Brillo Fortisimo Pretty Cure" (2) cure sunshine recien transformada.png|Cure Sunshine recien transformada sunshine luchando.gif|Cure Sunshine luchando Sunshine orquesta.png|Super Cure Sunshine en la Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure Itsuki Myoudouin Jhfjrt.jpg|Itsuki con Potpourri Itsuki_kawai.png|Itsuki gritando "¡Que mono!" Itsuki_pelo_largo.jpg|Itsuki con el pelo largo Temporada y peliculas HeartCatch_Pretty_Cure.jpg Heartcatch-precure-movie-poster-9999-1020672366.jpg|HeartCatch Pretty Cure: Espectaculo de Moda en la ciudad de las flores Extras_DX2.jpg|Itsuki apareciendo como extra en DX2 Itsuki_y_Erika_cerca_del_arco_del_triunfo.jpg|Itsuki y Erika observando al Desertrian Obelisco Sunshine_vs_salamander.jpg|Cure Sunshine luchando contra el Barón Salamander en la película Sunshine marcial arts DX3.jpg|Sunshine derrotando al Nakewameke Loro en el concurso de Artes Marciales en DX3 Potpourri_llorando_en_los_brazos_de_Itsuki_e_DX3.png|Itsuki consola a Potpourri en DX3 Rainbow Heartcatch.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silueta en DX3 Heartcatch precure atacando en New Stage.jpg|Las Heartcatch Pretty Cure atacando en el final del opening de New Stage HPC forma civil New Stage.jpg|Debut de las Heartcatch en su forma civil en New Stage Las Heartcatch al encontrarse con las fresh en New Stage 2.png|Las Heartcatch al ver a las Fresh Pretty Cure en New Stage 2 Heartcatch precure congeladas en New Stage 2.png|Las Heartcatch congeladas en New Stage 2 Cure Sunshine floral power fortissimo new stage 2.png|Cure Sunshine usando el Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure en New Stage 2 Categoría:Cures Categoría:HeartCatch Pretty Cure